Entering your world
by BuzzWire
Summary: She tried to open her eyes, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Where was she? Ginny got up feeling the agony of the wound getting stronger. Her fingers slowly touched it feeling the warmth of her blood.
1. The day

_**I don`t own Harry Potter and etc.**_

_**Here goes nothing. I will try to write a Ginny/Draco fanfic, but I don`t know if you`d like it. At firs it would be dark and scary, but I will definitely make it more friendlier in the next chapters. I have a good idea about the plot and hope you willlike my writing skills. I also will love it if youwoul leave me your reviews, because I need feedback to write faster))) So I`m waiting for your verdict)**_

_**With love Dajana)**_

SO LETS GO!

_

* * *

_

**Entering your World**

**Chapter I**

**_The day it all went to fragments of broken glass_**

He was a true predator waiting for its prey to come out of her faculty house. He accurately waited for this day to come. Zabini planned everything starting from where, how and when it would happen. It was not too long until the girl he fallowed for the last year would appear from behind the portrait and go to the "owlry". She would say "bye" to everyone in the common room and head cheerfully up the stairs. In her way she would pass the empty classroom where he would hide. He would than follow her to the empty hallway and hit her with "Petrificus Totalus" spell. Then after that there would be no turning back, no other option, but to finish what he started.

He saw her small form appearing in the entrance. Her face was shining with a bright smile as usual. Her long straight red hair fell to her back as flames of wild fire. She laughed at some joke and looked ahead of her. Her honey eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. Her body was amazing slim, petite round breasts and beautiful, breathtaking features were all what Ginevra Weasley was about. She was just too perfect. It was not too much to say that she was the most beautiful girl Hogwart ever seen. In the last few years she captured the eye of a lot of wizards, but the only one she ever looked at was Harry Potter. The one that was a legend who beat the great One Who Must Not Be Named.

She ran up the stars humming some stupid wizard melody while he hid in the shadows following her. She wore a simple red knitted dress that cupped her figure perfectly. He smirked thinking how easy it would be to get her out of that thing in seconds. Blaise knew exactly that he did not have too much time and every second would be priceless. He could feel the excitement building up in his body.

Ginny reached for the door and pulled on it to open, but for an instant felt something that made her stop and look behind. She saw a dark figure in the hall. He was pointing his wand at her. She reached for her weapon, but heard a voice.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She could fell every sell in her small form stiffening. The fear she forgot about made its way back to her body. Ginny tried to move, but it was pointless. Her eyes shot at the figure approaching her. She knew him. It was Blaise Zabini, he was in Slivering on the 7th year of his studies. Ginny barely spoke to the guy. What did he want? He took her lifeless body in his arms and opened the door on his left. It was a small classroom that was rarely used. He shot the door closed and set a silent spell inside the room.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here, Ginny". He came closer and put her body on one of the tables. "Well you will soon find out" He took a small knife out of his pocket and started to cut her dress. He could feel fear building up in her. Ginny could see everything Blaise was doing to her. It made him more lustful to see her in that state. "I longed for you a long time, babe, but with that goody lifeguard of yours it is not that easy to do you". He set the fabric of her dress lose and could see her black bra and panties. "Black? Exactly what turns me on". He pushed the fabric of her bra up releasing her perfect breasts. His eyes darkened with desire. "I will enjoy you as much as I want".

***

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed reading some book his mother sent him. He usually spent his Sundays that way. The tradition never changed even when he arrived to Hogwarts. It was unexpectedly cold this September. All the student were warming themselves up in the common rooms near to the fireplace discussing their summer vacations, but Draco had no intention to spend his time with those losers. He was the heir of his family and now with his dad gone Draco was controlling all the financial and political issues of his family inheritance. He worked his entire summer break not to lose anything that his father was so seriously working on. Now with Voldemort gone he could at last concentrate on his studies and work. He knew to well that not only he had to clear the family's' name, but also to gain the same influence his father had before he was found out being involved with the Dark Lord. He heard the door open and a girl entering his room.

"Draco?" She sat on his bed and set her hand on his leg slowly moving it up. "I missed you".

"Pan, I don`t feel like it today. Why won`t you ask Blaise for help?" He smirked pushing her hand off his tight.

"But Draco, I do not want Blaise I like you better". She pushed her hair back. "Blaise is too rough, brutal and he likes to hurt me. I am afraid of him when he gets in the mood and besides he has someone to play with for tonight". She had a dark smile on her lips at that moment. It made Draco set the book aside and look at her more closely.

"What do you mean?" He tried to make his voice as emotionless as possible.

"Well remember that obsession he had with that Weasley girl? He decided to hit on her. Poor girl, I actually feel sorry for her". Draco looked closely at her, but there was nothing even close to that feeling inside of her eyes. "Draco! Come on, I will put you in the mood!" She climbed on top of him and kissed him.

"Pan, I don`t feel like it!" This time Draco was pissed with her. "Leave me alone, now!" She obeyed as fast as she could closing the door after her. Draco took the book in his hands, but could not concentrate at all. If Parkenson said the truth the girl would be found raped in a few hours, but his friend was not stupid, wasn't he? It would be easy enough to find him and besides he was not that kind of a person. Draco tried to remember what Blaise said about the girl and felt uneasy going throughout all the dirty details his friend mentioned earlier. He would never think that that fool would actually try it out. Draco jumped up from his bed and run to the Griffindor common room. He saw Hermione Granger walking to the door with a few books. She was definitely coming from the library.

"Granger, where is Weasley?" Draco spit out the name and looked at her with disgust.

"What do you need Ron for, Malfoy?" She answered coldly.

"Not that stupid boyfriend of yours, I am talking about his sister". His voice was low and almost an angry whisper.

"Ginny? That is not your business!" The furious girl spat.

"Oh, fine with me, but you will regret not telling me". Hermione looked at him and saw some mixed emotions in his eyes. He was not lying and Hermione did not know why, but she felt uneasy about the whole situation. She looked him directly in the eyes.

"It's Sunday, Ginny always goes to send a letter home".

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I write continue?


	2. Darkness of the heart

**It took me ages to write the 2nd chapter, but today I felt like doing it and here comes the next one. For those who love Ginny very much I am very sorry, but I promise to make it better for her in a while. I am still thinking over the plot so maybe some thing will be changed, but for now I hope to have some reviws from you))) From myself I will work to write a few more chapters)))**

**Luv,**

**Buzzwire**

* * *

Hermione ran after Draco when he turned and started to head the direction of the tower. She could easily say that something was not right. Could Ginny be in some kind of danger but that did not make any sense. Now with the war and enmity out of the picture what possibly could make a Malfoy ask or have any business with a Weasley.

"Malfoy what do you want with Ginny?" He turned to look at her not stopping as if only noticing that she followed him.

"Me – nothing, but heard Blaise was looking for her". He entered the tower door scaring a few birds. It was quiet and dark but no sight of Weasley or Zabini. He turned back and went standing in the middle of the corridor.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Hermione followed him closely. "You think he can hurt her?"

Her question made Draco stop and look at her directly. He was trying to consider the situation if his friend could actually do something with the Weasley girl. He had grown up close to Zabini's family. Blaise was a normal guy nothing out of ordinary. Well he did like to talk about girls and sometimes it sounded strange but he did not actually hurt anyone. But what made him jump and look for him?

"Granger, I don't think he can but…" He looked at the door again. "It was open when we came, right?" Hermione nodded and tried to say something but he stopped her.

"She was here. I believe that they are not too far." He opened a few doors not finding any sight of anyone and turned to face Granger. "Care to help, mudblood…" Draco smirked at her seeing how her face changed and fired up by the comment, but the smirk died as the slytherin pointed his wand on the next door. The first thing that Draco and Hermione had heard was a scream. Hermione's hands flew up her face to cover her eyes when she saw the sight of her friend.

For a few seconds Draco Malfoy could not move from the shock. The girl was sitting in the corner of the small room. Her small naked form was covered in blood. She was hiding her face with her hand and her legs were tightly pulled to her body. There was more blood on the table and a small pocket knife was dropped on the stoned floor. Zabini turned to look at him and Draco could see his school form and hands covered with her blood. He held a belt in one of his hands ready to hit the girl again. Something snapped inside him at that moment he was in front of Zabini in seconds hitting his face with strength he never knew he had inside him. Hermione tried to stop the boys with a spell but Draco was faster and blocked it looking directly at her.

"Don't even think to interfere, Granger." She never saw Malfoy being so mad. Hermione knew that if she did not stop him he would kill Zabini and one side of her wanted him to do that. She wanted to kill that monster herself but Malfoy was the one who helped to stop it and she knew she had to do something. Zabini was unconscious already but Draco did not stop hitting him. Hermione run and caught his arm lightening the stroke.

"Malfoy stop." He looked at her as if only now seeing her. Draco stood up looking at Granger with a blank face. "Go call for someone, I will take Weasley to the hospital wing."

"But…" she tried to protest but his eyes silently said that she had to just do what he said. Grange ran out of the room leaving Malfoy with Weasley.

It was a pain to look at her. Her long red hair was all soaked in blood. Face covered with her small hands. The girl was silently crying pulling her legs closer to her body. Malfoy tried to understand how she was still able to move after losing so much blood. He took his jacket off and squatted next to her covering her small form.

"Weasley, do you hear me?" She stopped the sobs. "I am going to take you to the hospital wing." He reached a hand and touched her shoulder. She pulled her hands down and he could see a deep cut on her cheek. Her eyes were filled with fear in seconds as she tried to stand up and shake his hand off. As she tried to get away but she her legs betrayed her making her fall. He caught her just in time.

"No, get away, please, no". Weasley wanted to scream but it sounded more like a whisper. She started to cry again. "Help, someone…"

"Weasley, I am not going to hurt you!" As he tried to reason her he could see all the cuts on her legs and arms. She lost too much blood. "Fuck!" He caught her arms in his stopping her from slapping him and pulled the jacket over her shoulders. "Listen, I don't care if you are scared of me. I am taking you to the hospital wing." Draco easily lifted her and her weak hits died as she lost the last drops of her strength. "Hang on, Weasley."

He could hear the commotion as he reached the hospital wing. Harry Potter was the first one who ran to him. He looked at Ginny and turned for a second to gather his nerves.

"Give her to me." Malfoy did not even look at him passing the hero. "I Said give her to me!"

"I won't!" Draco entered the hall and saw that all the teachers have gathered there. Poppy Pomfrey came closer and led him to one of the beds.

"Put her down dear, I will take care of miss Weasley from here. Principal Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Draco nodded and went in the direction the headmaster was standing. Albus took Draco to his study asking him for hours about the evening events. When Draco was sent off he saw Hermione waiting her turn near the statue. She nodded when he came down.

He was tiered and exhausted. Draco made his way to the dungeons but stopped. Her screams did not go away he could still hear her silent begs to let her go while he took her to the hospital wing.

"Fuck!" He turned and went directly to the hospital wing. It was already late and he saw Ron Weasley standing next to his parents and Harry Potter sitting on a chair with his face hidden in his arms. Draco hid behind the turn to one of the passage ways and listened to9 their conversation.

"Dad, but Ginny will be fine right?" Ron looked at his dad trying to read what the nurse said to them. Arthur hugged his crying wife closer and looked at his son.

"Ron, Poppy said that physically Ginny is going to be just fine, but she is more worried about her mental state. Ginny did not say a word when she woke up even to us. Maybe she needs time, but I did not see her act like that since her first year". Arthur wiped a single tear that showed itself on his face.

"I want to see her!" Harry stood up pulling on the door, but Arthur's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Harry, she doesn't want to see anyone right now. We will take her back home in a couple of days. It would be the best thing to do for now." They slowly left the hall leaving it empty for Draco to come to the door of the hospital wing. He pulled the handle down and was welcomed by a single bright light in the huge room. The nurse was sitting behind her table. She looked at Draco and smiled at him.

"Mister Malfoy, you must be here to find out how miss Weasley is doing? But I have to tell you that it is too late and it is better for you to go get some rest". She lowered her eyes back to the book.

"Missis Pomfrey, I am well aware of the time but the conversation that I need to have with miss Weasley is a matter of life one and I have to talk to her. If you think it would be better for her you can be there as well." Poppy was amazed how easily he could make people believe him. She nodded and stopped him just before he entered the room Ginny was at. "She may seem a bit different. She…" Pomfrey caught his eyes. "I am afraid miss Weasley lost her mind."

* * *

**I think you all are already wondering why Malfoy wants to see Ginny. Well that is a big one hope the reason in the next chapter will make you want to read more))))**


	3. The nightmare never ends

**Chapter III**

**The nightmare never ends**

The door opened revealing nothing but darkness. Draco slowly entered the room and waited a few minutes until his eyes adjusted. Ginny Weasley was sitting on a window-frame with her legs pulled tightly to her small body. There were no more blood or wounds on her arms, but her empty eyes made it obvious that she was not fine at all. He could easily say that she did not notice him yet. Her long red hair fell down on her naked shoulder and the white night-gown made her look too pale in the moonlight. Her eyes were set on the round golden moon. She stretched her arm to touch the window but pulled back her fingers after touching the cold glass. He made a step towards her and made the younger Weasley notice him. The panic in her eyes was evident. She jumped off the window-frame and ran to the corner of the room sitting down and hiding herself as she did the first time he had found her. Draco took the quilt off the bed and sat next to her covering the girl to provide some warmth for her freezing body.

"Weasley, I know you are afraid, but I need to talk to you." He did not have any response from the girl. Draco knew he had to somehow gain her attention. He lifted her up seeing her honey eyes coming out from the quilt to look at him. There were tears falling down her face. "Listen, there is nothing to be worried about." He set her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. "I promised already that I would not hurt you. Do you understand what I said, Weasley?" She tried to hide her face with the quilt, but he pulled it down. "I would be out of here when you listen to what I have to say, do you understand me?" He captured her eyes with his. "Nod if you did." She pulled her legs closer to her body and made a small motion. Draco let go a breath he was holding. At least she would hear him out.

"I don't know if you have any idea about the influence Zabini family has, but now when Blaise…" he could see her eyes fill with terror again. "…is waited for a trial by the ministry. They would definitely look for a way to dispose of you. Even with me and Granger as witnesses Blaise still has to be admitted guilty. Until then you are a target. They may threaten you in order to change your testimony or simply have one of your siblings missing." He could see that the words he said made her panic. She moved her lips, but nothing but silence came out. He could see the tears falling down her frightened face. Draco felt like comforting her, but as the idea came to him he made himself stop. She did look pitiful, but he already done too much for the girl. "They would be after you in order to change the life sentence that he would get if they don't act. You are a threat to them and they would try to kill you before the trial. Moreover, I overheard that your family is thinking of taking you back home. Listen to me Weasley and listen good, if you plan to live more than a few days you would stay at school and not make any step further from your friends until the hearing." He stood up from her hospital bed and looked directly at her. "Your family must disappear and I mean it. The faster they would hide the higher are your chances to save their lives." He made a few steps to the door and turned to look at her for the last time. "Weasley, even when Blaise would be in Azkaban I hope you understand that the Zabini family will not leave you alone, or at the matter, your family. You have only one option – leave London and pray for them not to find you what I doubt actually with their connections in the world." Somehow he could tell that his words made her think over her next actions as she started to bit her lower lip thinking over the information. She looked at him and he could see a silent question in her eyes. Draco smirked – the Weasley girl was too easy to read. "I have my own reasons to help you Weasley, but don't even think of forming a habit out of it!" Her eyes told him that she was grateful for what he did.

"Good night, Weasley." She nodded to him and he could see her lighting a candle and taking some parchment and an ink bottle.

It only took a few minutes for Draco to reach the hall that lead to dungeons. He was existed after the day events not speaking of the incident with the Weasley girl. He never thought that something like this could ever happen in Hogwarts. It was no big news that when the press got their hands on the tragedy they would make a sensation out of it. He used the next turning and came face to face with Ron. He was definitely waiting for him. His face portrayed a mask of hatred and mistrust. Ron Weasley was the last person he wanted to deal with this day, but before he could act Ron jumped and pinned him against the wall with a substantial amount of strength.

"I know you are involved in everything! Bastard, I hope you burn in hell! You were working with that scum how else would you know where Ginny was?" He hit Draco hard.

"Feel any better, Weasley?" Draco looked him straight in the eyes before returning the favor by blocking Weasley's next hit and punching him in the stomach. "I have no time for your stupid assumptions, Weasley." He made a few steps, but felt a cuff at his back. Draco's knees betrayed him and he leaned against the stoned wall for support. He looked back at a very mad Weasley and turned to face him again. "What is your problem?" Ron pushed Draco making him fall down. Malfoy blocked his hits getting more frustrated every minute. He was already thinking of getting back at the mad brother when he heard steps in the corridor. Draco could see Potter and Granger running to them and pulling Weasley off him. "I recommend you to muzzle him." He stood up wiping the blood from his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Granger was making a scene as usual trying to reason her boyfriend to a normal logical thinking that was a lack for the moron.

"He knows something? How did he know where he held her? Zabini is his fried!" Ron yelled trying to push Potter away.

"Let's make it clear. First of all, Pansy told me that he was looking for your sister. Secondly, I had no idea where she was, Granger told me. It was logical after we found the door of the tower opened that they were not too far away and I had no idea about his intentions. Do you really think that if I was a part of it all I would take Granger and ask her for help? You must be severely retrograded to come to such a conclusion." He looked Weasley straight in the eyes. "I was as shocked as Granger with what I saw, so if you don't mind I am too tired to talk about it the second time".

He turned to pace the direction of his house, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Draco almost screamed in frustration. Didn't he already make himself clear for the wonderful trio? He looked back to see the mudblood holding him.

"Malfoy, thank you!" He could see that she really meant the words. "Thank you!" She repeated with a louder voice. "I have a question." Draco wanted to say something rude, but stopped himself and looked down at her worried face. "Zabini's family would be after Ginny?" Her question made him lose his mask for a moment. Draco Malfoy could not deny the fact that the Granger girl was smarter than he gave credit.

"Listen, Granger, I am no reference book. Aren't you wise enough to figure everything out yourself?" Draco started to walk again, but the sight of the younger Weasley broken and covered in blood made him stop and shake it off. "I am afraid it would not only be Weasley they would want." He faced them and looked at Granger. "Her family, friends and anyone who could help them get to her." They were quite when he left the trio.

The common room was empty. All the slytherins were already asleep. Draco climbed the staircase and entered his private room. He took one of the towels from the drawer and entered his bathroom. A dull light of the candles welcomed him in. He caught a glance of his reflection in the mirror. He had a bruised eye and his lower lip was swollen. He opened a small box and pulled one of the ointments out. He accurately put it on his skin watching the wounds instantly disappear. His thoughts went back to the Weasley girl. Her cuts have vanished the same way, but the pain did not leave her as it happened with him. Draco felt sorry for her. She did not disserve any of this. The slytherin entered the shower trying to block the images with refreshing cold water, but as his eyes closed he could see the room again.

For years Draco did not have any trouble with his sleep, but this night he could not do anything to block the waterfall of different unpleasant flashes. He looked at the clock seeing the hand of the clock reaching half past four in the morning. He jumped out of bed pacing the length of his room back and forth. A door opened revealing Pansy Parkinson. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Draco, where have you been all night?" He could tell that she was mad at him. Draco came closer and closed the door behind her taking her arms in his. She could see his face closer the bags under his grey tired eyes. "What had happened, you look as if a night bus ran you over."

He told her everything after the minute he left her that day. Pansy's eyes went from worry to pure horror. She stood up running around the room not able to believe his words.

"He tortured her? Do you think he raped her as well?" She sat back on the bed and caught his empty eyes.

"I don't know." He stood up and filled two glasses with pumpkin juice giving her one of them. "I thought you could say."

She choked and looked at him with a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"You slept with him, haven't you?" The emptiness has left his gray gaze as he watched her silently. "Remember that night in the manor when you came crying into my room in the middle of the night not saying anything about what has happened?" He could see the fear in her eyes. "What did he do to you?"

"You are wrong I…"

"He told me that he slept with you that night, don't lie to me!" She could tell Draco was getting more and more furious with her. She took in a lot of air before the first words left her lips.

"I was very depressed after our breakup. He came to me. We have flirted all night and it just happened." She looked at Draco seeing him moving closer to her.

"You are not telling me everything, are you?" He could look very scary when he wanted. Pansy drank the last drops of her juice before telling him the entire truth.

"He hurt me. I am glad that the drink we have made the pain a bit duller, but the way he did it he scared me. After we finished he pulled my hands up and wanted to hit me but stopped. I was in too much shock to tell anyone about it. He also threatened me that if I would talk he would kill me." Pansy could not fight the small tears running down her face. "I never was that afraid in my life, Draco. He pulled her to him feeling more fury coming out on the surface.

"I regret that I haven't killed the scum." He pulled Pansy closer and kissed her forehead. "I will always be by your side. You know you are my best friend, Pans, everything's going to be fine." She pulled away from him to look directly into his eyes.

"Blaise is inpatient. I am afraid he had done it first." Pansy had hidden her face with her hands. "I should have told everything maybe the Weasley girl would not have to go through all of this."

"It's not your fault." He gently patted her hair.

Draco tried not to think that Pansy could be right because if she was, Ginevra Weasley had a nightmare that would be a part of her life forever.

* * *

I am already working on the 4th chapter, but I'll not publish it untill I hear a few ideas of what u guys think.

For the readers:

I am very glad that the story is visited. Partly because it takes a lot of my time and secondly because I am planning to really make it interesting. I know about the plot and the love lines so there would be lots of humor and sadness at the same time. Well, a few words about Ginny. She will be feeling bad and lonely for a while longer. I need it to bild up the tention.

Also, I have to tell you all that english is not my mother language and I fight with myself to improve my writing skills. I make lots of mistakes, I know. And **I AM** very sorry for that. Itäs just my passion to find time and write. Your reviews help me to believe that I can actualy do something interesting... Well I will try and work with this one! THANK YOU!

**Ladysarai16 sorry for that.**

You were the first one who had commented my story and I am very gratful. I will a bit change the Draco we know. Show not only his bad side with the trio, but who he is with his friend. I can asure that his reasons to help Ginny are iron and good. Somewhere in the middle of the story I would have a chapter telling why he helps her.

**Lilabennet**

I am very sorry to tell you this, but this chapter already answers your quetion. To make the story more interesting I will also write about what had happened to Ginny in the comming chapters. So I wonät tell you too much, but to make the story more intense I had to make him go all the way eith her. Sorry, I promise to make it up to her and you in the upcomming future of the story.

**Unknown**

I hope I made your wish come true=)... You are more than welcome. Hope to see your review some other time. Good luck.

**Honey Bee 80**

Thank you for adding me to your story alert, I will work harder to make the plot more interesting.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME SOMETHINK OR COMMENT I WOULD BE GLAD TO ANSWER YOU IN THE END OF THE NEW CHAPTER!

**REWEIVS ARE MORE THAN WELSOME.**

YOURS,

BUZZWIRE


	4. The pain behind the trust

_A new chapter for your critic..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter IV**

**The Pain behind the Trust**

_She tried to open her eyes, but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Where was she? Ginny got up feeling the agony of the wound getting stronger. Her fingers slowly touched it feeling the warmth of her blood. The panic took over her body. She tried to open her swollen eyes and they listened to her, but it was too dark to see anything. Ginny searched the floor next to her feeling the cold stone under her feet. Somehow Ginny felt the need to get away from this place. All her nerves were set on any possible sound that would help her to understand where she was. Next moment she could hear the steps near her and a new wave of pain hit her. She cried out feeling the blood of a newly formed wound slipping from her arm._

"_How was it, Ginny? I haven't heard you scream while I fucked you? Maybe I was too gentle?" She recognized the voice immediately, but kept silent trying to predict his next move. "For the last year I was examining you, Ginny. You have changed after your fourth year. Entire school has noticed you becoming a beautiful woman. Do you have any idea how your single smile or look affected us? We all wanted you, but you looked only at Potter. What is it about him that made all the others nothing, eh Ginny?" She could hear him coming back to her. Ginny tried to move away, but he took her by the hair pulling her back. "And for what reason, Ginny? You didn't even have sex with the hero? I know now." The sound of his laughter made her feel sick. Slowly he moved closer to her. She tried to hit him, but he captured her hand and pulled them down to the floor. "I thought you had learnt what would happen if you disobey." She screamed out feeling the knife pierce her skin again, but he did not stop on only one cut. Ginny cried out for help, but the last drops of strength were leaving her. _

She sat up hugging herself. It was still too early to wake up, but she could not sleep anymore. Ginny looked around, seeing all the other girls in their room slumbering peacefully in their beds. She never thought that she would actually envy them for having a normal night sleep, but now it was something the younger Weasley had to leave without each single day. It was two weeks since she left the hospital wing but the nightmares were getting more and more real. Ginny gathered her school robes and took the bag closing the door behind her. The bathrooms were empty and the girl took a quick shower pulling the towel around her body. She hated to look at herself now. The young woman in the mirror looked pale and too thin. Her eyes were empty and the red locks were a mess. Ginny knew she could easily change that, but somehow she was too afraid to do that. She pulled her school dress on and closed the door behind her.

This few weeks changed her life entirely. She could not talk or be around anyone. Ginny felt too angry about them feeling sorry for her. The rumor about something terrible happening to her somehow reached the students, but no one knew what exactly happened between Zabini and Weasley. The Daily Prophet would print the story, but somehow the date was delayed. It was something her parents had managed to do in order for her to outlive it all without being reminded daily. Students talked about it thinking of lots of different possibilities, but it only made Ginny feel more hatred towards them. And then came the question about how was she doing. The simple words said with no actual interest only made her more furious. Ginny wanted to be left alone, but Hermione, Ron and Harry followed her everywhere she went after the classes. They did not ask her about anything now, but she couldn't stand their company. It was as if they were trying to get under her skin. However, there was another part in her life that Ginny was depressed about. Her relationship with Harry was getting worse with every single passing day. Somehow she could see him slowly returning their relationship to a friendlier one. She could feel that he did not see her as his girlfriend anymore. It hurt badly. Today Ginny would end it properly. The last thing she wanted right now was to be left by Harry. She loved him so much, but he supported her as a friend now. She could tell he did not want her. Was it because she looked bad or maybe the reason was hidden in her being violated? She could not ask him now, maybe when all of it would be over, but now Ginny knew she had to find the strength to go through the hearing and learn how to live with it.

Her family had left London and it was a right thing to do. The next morning after her conversation with Malfoy the Prophet had an article about her home being destroyed by a group of unknown wizards. Fortunately, her parents were already away, but it still made the situation more dangerous. All of her family was safe now and it was all because of Malfoy. They did not talk after what had happened with her, but still she could sometimes see him watch her. His gray eyes would stop capturing hers and he would nod and walk on without saying anything.

It was still dark in the halls of Hogwarts when she walked the corridors to one of the highest towers of the castle. She found a big window and sat on the window-frame. The scenery was breathtaking. She could see the lake and the forest with lots of different colors from yellow to dark green. The autumn was her favorite time of the year and Ginny took in the wonderful feelings that run inside her. It did not happen too often now. The sun made every color look more bright and visible. It was slowly making its way up the sky blinding her and covering her small form with its magic. She could see her hair play in the rays. Ginny closed her eyes enjoying the warm welcome, but a sound of footsteps distracted her. The first impulse was to run, but she recognized the figure and all the fear had instantly subsided. Draco Malfoy was standing next to her and looking down on the girl.

"Good morning, Weasley." Malfoy covered his eyes to avoid the bright sun and examined her with his gray eyes. "You look terrible." Ginny was expecting lots of things, but certainly not what he had said. She shrugged her shoulders and looked away watching the nature waking up. "So you haven't started to talk, have you?" Somehow she could hear his voice getting angrier, but it did not make her feel scared. She looked up and caught his eyes nodding. "The hearing is after tomorrow. How are you going to tell them what had happened?" Ginny looked down thinking over the words he had said. "The Veritaserum would be useless in your case." He took the Daily Prophet out and gave her the newspaper. Ginny read the title of the article and felt as if her mind would abandon her. She looked up at Malfoy to see the anger boiling in his eyes as he waited for her to read the publishing of Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**_A VICTIM ADMITTED GUILTY_**

_For the last two weeks the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has hidden the fact that one of his students had been violated by Blaise Zabini, a boy from a very famous wizarding pure-blooded family. Mr. Zabini, son of Mr. Rhett Zabini and Mrs. Catherina Zabini, is a 7__th__ year student at Hogwarts. Now the boy is kept in Azkaban waiting a hearing that would take place at the Ministry of Magic on the 2__nd__ of October. The victim is known to be a 6__th__ year student Ginevra Molly Weasley who is the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. _

_The Headmaster did not allow any contact with the girl, but an exclusive interview with Blaise Zabini was possible. The boy is denying the rumors, saying that the witnesses saw him with Ginny Weasley, but they had a relationship and the accusation is a simple misunderstanding that would be cleared up. He did say that Ginny and he had a passion towards unusual ways of pleasuring, but it is no crime when both of the parties agree. _

"_I don't understand why Ginny did not stand up to me, but my dad says that the sum the Weasley family would get if I would be admitted guilty answers her motives. I love her very much and hope that she would stop this. I would forgive Ginny, I love her too much!"_

_Mr. Zabini does not accuse Ginny Weasley in anything. He understands that the girls simply wants her family to have a better life and announces that he would tell her about his feeling and ask her to reveal the truth. The Wizarding Community has to know that a false charge in rape can destroy a life of an innocent boy._

_

* * *

_

Ginny could not read any more. The tears were running down her face as the newspaper fell on the floor. Ginny could already imagine what would happen when the entire school would read the article. All the rumors about her being some kind of a dissolutive woman would now never leave her alone. She heard Malfoy move and sit next to her. She slowly looked at him trying to read his expression. He looked mad.

"I had really believed you Weasley. So this was all an act?" He caught her wrist and made her look in his eyes. Ginny pulled her hand, but he was too strong for her. Malfoy smirked seeing her eyes fill up with fear. "So you like when someone hurts you?" He pulled her closer to him capturing her hands in his. "Let me show you how painful it can be?"

Malfoy made her stand up and pinned her weak body to the wall forcefully. Ginny could feel the pain again as if the nightmare she went through never had left her. Her hands were pulled up with one of his. She felt the urge to scream, but as she opened her mouth nothing came out. The tears were running down her face as she felt him bite her neck. Why was he doing this? She thought he was on her side, but the article made her look bad. Ginny wanted to tell him too badly, but the fear made her block out the logic.

"I would rather enjoy hearing you scream, Weasley." He ripped her tie off and pulling her chemise up. Ginny tried to get away, but it was impossible. The younger Weasley tried to scream again. It was a whisper first, but she felt her voice tearing a way out of her lungs. The young girl gathered all of her power and screamed out.

"Stop it! Get away from me, Malfoy! I did not do anything! He almost killed me! It's all lies!" She was breathing hard when he let go of her arms. Her knees betrayed her when he made a step back and looked at her. The mask he was wearing showed nothing, but she saw his hand shaking. "It's all lies!" She repeated and moved a few steps away from him hugging her body to ease the pain and shiver.

"I know." His voice was quite as he said the words. Ginny tried to read his next action, but it was impossible to see anything in his eyes. "Now you can defend yourself, Weasley." As the last words left his lips the mask was lost and he fell on his knees in front of her hiding his face with his hands. Ginny did not know what she had to do, but before anything came to her mind she heard him speak.

"I'm so sorry, Weasley. I…" Somehow she could feel the agony inside him. Her brain made it clear why he did it. He was worried about her even if she did not have any idea about his motives. His actions were equally painful for both of them, but he knew that it would help her to make a step towards recovery and defend herself. Ginny moved closer to him and gently touched his shoulder feeling his whole body tremble. Somehow she knew Malfoy did it for her. There were no words to describe the pain he caused her, but she knew Malfoy was the one she could entirely trust even with her own life. "If you did not speak, Weasley, they would get him out. I hope you understand that." He looked at her and she could see all the pain and guilt in his eyes. She was mesmerized by all the emotions he had in those two deep gray pools. All of her life she believed that Malfoy was the one who had nothing but hatred inside of him, but that moment she understood how wrong she was to judge him.

"It's ok, don't flagellate yourself because of me." She smiled sadly looking him in the eyes. "You have helped me too many times already. I don't have the right to accuse you in trying to help me again." Her voice betrayed Ginny reveling that she was still too afraid to act normally. Malfoy's eyes narrowed again filling up with more guilt and anger.

"I am very sorry, Weasley." He captured her eyes and Ginny could see the mask of emptiness take its rightful place on his face. "I will do everything in my power to make you see as little of me as possible." He took off without looking back at her leaving Ginny with confused emotions.

* * *

For the readers:

Thank you for you kind words... This story is a bit hard to write for me. First of all, it requires from me to not make it too OOC and secondly I want to show a lot of changes in the main characters. I hope that Draco in the last chapter is not too much unMalfoyish so to say...But believe me I would definitely make him more himself in the next chapters of the story) I was also wondering if you like the plot, because in the middle of the story I would bring more action in, so I need a bit of more time to update and think over the whole scene)))

Anyway thank you for reading! As it is a big pleasure for me to write)

**purple389 **

I hope that in the future you would like the story too)

**Unknown**

You are more than welcome, hope the last chapter would also be interesting for you)

* * *

AS USUAL,

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME SOMETHING OR COMMENT I WOULD BE GLAD TO ANSWER YOU IN THE END OF THE EXT CHAPTER!

**REWEIVS ARE MORE THAN WELSOME.**

YOURS,

BUZZWIRE


End file.
